


what you mean to me (you're everything)

by daylightsunshine



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, i just love them okay, i really dont know how to write i just have a lot of feelings, maybe will be extended, this is a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightsunshine/pseuds/daylightsunshine
Summary: “Why would it matter that I knew?” Lizzie looks to Josie for an answer to why she drove a wedge between her and Hope.“Because my whole life, any time I’ve ever liked anyone, you go for them. And you always win.” Josie responds.“You had a crush on me?” Hope questions Josie.“Of course I did...who wouldn’t” Josie replies.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	what you mean to me (you're everything)

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat of a fix-it oneshot after 1x12 - there’s a mummy on main street

Hope Mikaelson has always been a mystery. Since moving to the Salvatore Boarding School she closed herself off from everyone and immediately distanced herself from anyone who tried getting close to her. She’s used to only having her family as her support system in her life. 

Always and Forever. 

She prefers keeping to herself despite the Saltzman twins’ continuous efforts to become friends with her. 

Elizabeth Grace Saltzman. Lizzie. 

The girl with the brightest blue eyes and shiny blonde hair who has secretly captured Hope’s attention. She was intrigued by the younger blonde who is constantly trying to get to know her. Hope was building up her walls because she was scared to let anyone in, so she decided to stay away from the girls.

Who knew that heart ache can be experienced at such a young age? That’s what Lizzie felt when Hope refuses to spend time with her, choosing to be alone instead. 

* * *

March 15th. The most special day for the Saltzman twins, their mother and father has put in extreme efforts to make sure that the girls’ 9th birthday is memorable.

The halls of the Salvatore School is buzzing as each student are full of energy, looking forward to the upcoming celebration that evening. 

Except Hope.  
She is quietly creeping across the halls as the day passes while walking to her classes, avoiding eye contact and not making small talks as usual. Though the only thing in her mind is Lizzie and Josie, as it is their birthday and she still not quite friends with the younger girls, but she does feel that longing of wanting to connect with them more. 

Hope and Lizzie’s paths cross as both girls are headed to the dining hall.

Lizzie donning a gold tiara that says ‘Birthday Girl’ smiles brightly at Hope as she stops in front of the girl to converse with her. 

“Good afternoon Hope! Will I be seeing you at mine and Josie’s birthday celebration later this evening?” 

Hope seems thoughtful as she thinks of a response to Lizzie’s question. The girl before her has always been a constant in her head, but she doesn’t want to get hurt if she lets Lizzie get closer.

“Happy birthday Lizzie, but I don’t think so. I fell behind on my school work and have to catch up…” 

Hope makes up this excuse as to avoid having to attend the party. Lizzie is hurt by this response, she was hoping that this party could be a way for the two girls to get to know each other more and actually become friends rather than being casual acquaintances who only say ‘Hi’ to each other in the halls and classes. 

Lizzie is still adamant in becoming Hope’s friend. She is unsure as to why, all she knows is that there is something about Hope that she can’t help herself in wanting her. 

“Oh…okay. Good luck with your homework. If you finish early, find me at the party!” Lizzie smiles at her before she turns away from Hope, going to the dining hall to have lunch with sister. 

Hope feels bad after that interaction with the younger girl so instead of heading to the dining hall, she heads back to her room to do something special for Lizzie in secret.

Hope has been gifted plenty of things from her aunts and uncles, which makes her feel sentimental. Last year she became more appreciative of music, she loved this music box that her Aunt Rebekah had given her. 

The music box is silver, handcrafted of mirrored, beveled glass in the shape of a heart that features butterflies all over it along with the text in cursive, ‘She believed she could so, she did’ at the top of it. When the box is opened, the music playing is a piano instrumental of Joe Crocker’s ‘You Are So Beautiful’. Hope writes a small note with the music box which says, ‘Happy Birthday Lizzie. I hope you like this gift. May you have many more magical birthdays ahead and hopefully ones I get to spend with you xx’

Hope would rather observe Lizzie from afar than risk hurting her by getting close to her by bringing darkness and pain in her life. Off she goes to the twins’ room as she casts a spell to sneak in to leave the music box with the note on Lizzie’s bed. 

This secret gesture she’s doing for Lizzie is to ensure the birthday girl’s happiness on her special day. 

* * *

Hope’s world has burst into flames. A literal fire has started out of nowhere in her room, destroying everything she had left of her family. The painting she had done with her father, burnt into ashes. Pictures of her mother - ashes.

The fire that ruined it all. The light that Hope carries no longer shines as her heart breaks from the heavy weight of losing her parents.

This fire was the final straw that dictates Hope and Lizzie’s relationship. 

Hope was angry at the world which lead to Lizzie having her first major episode as a result of the fire in Hope’s room, ruining the spring break the Saltzman family has planned. 

Lizzie realized in that moment that she’ll never be anything of importance to Hope Mikaelson. 

If only the two were aware of Josie’s role that set everything on fire. 

* * *

After the whispered conversation between Hope and Lizzie, the rest of the car ride back to the School was a silence full of tension. The girls were stewing in their own thoughts about the other, unable to express what they’re truly feeling into words.

Alaric finally parked the van, Lizzie dashes out, heading towards the woods. Before she gets far, Hope follows.

Lizzie stops walking, she closes her eyes to inhale deep breaths before turning around to exhale, facing Hope who seems to have an apologetic look on her face and eyes filled with concern and questions. 

“Lizzie, I don’t know what to say to you...I just- I’m sorry” She says sincerely. 

“I never thought I’d ever say this to you, but...I’m sorry too. I just kept blaming you all these years and I was jealous that my own father would rather spend time with you than with me. I hope you can forgive me, Hope” Lizzie looks down to the ground, feeling the heavy weight lifting from her shoulders and hopeful to mend things between them.

Hope moves closer to the other girl and reaches up to lift her head so she can look deeply into her eyes as she says, “There’s nothing to forgive, you were only reacting to the way I treated you, we were just kids… but I don’t know where we go from here.” 

The two share a look and take in this moment. Neither of them willing to voice out their true feelings that they deeply buried for the other.

There’s a reason why they were always antagonistic with each other. The banter and the poking was a reason to keep the other’s attention. Hope and Lizzie’s feelings for each other has resurfaced and now they don’t know what this means for them. 

* * *

Hope went back to her room, physically exhausted from the day she had, but also emotionally drained after her talk with Lizzie in the woods and the revelation from Josie in the twins’ room. 

Lizzie, on the other hand, is a girl on a mission ready to finally let everything out with Hope and tell her everything she feels for her. 

When Hope left, Josie tells Lizzie that she regrets her actions back then and feels guilty after all these years. She never meant to put distance between the two.

Besides, Josie’s trying to fix things with Penelope, and she only wants the best for her sister...perhaps Hope can be that person for Lizzie.

Lizzie knocks on Hope’s door, she’s overwhelmed by her thoughts and feelings, needing them to be voiced out to Hope. The tribrid answers the door with a look of surprise, not expecting for Lizzie to follow her. She gestures for the witch to come in and the two head to the direction of her bed to sit. 

Hope breaks the silence by saying, “I want us to start over. You’ve always tried to be my friend when we were younger, now it’s my turn.” 

Lizzie is contemplating whether to say what she really wants to tell the older girl but she’s hesitant and uncertain especially worried about how Hope would react so instead she says, “I’d really like that. Since I’m here now, can I stay here for the night? I don’t feel like I should be with Josie right now”. 

The two are now tucked in Hope’s bed, the silence is so loud by their racing thoughts, wanting to sleep, but both wanting to cherish this intimate moment. 

Lizzie with her eyes closed, gathers her courage and softly whispers in the dark, “I had a crush on you too when I was 13...you were the first person to reject me when you first came to the school and I kept trying to befriend you because I wanted to get know you, but all this time I couldn’t accept my feelings for you so I buried it”

Hope turns her body so she can look at Lizzie. Despite the darkness in her room, the moon light filters in through her curtains so she can observe Lizzie.

“I never wanted to let anyone in to protect myself, but Lizzie, you were the only one who intrigued me enough and wanted to get to know you. I almost let you in after your 9th birthday party, but I was scared so I buried everything I felt for you and kept my distance from you...”

“We lost so much time together” Lizzie turns on her side to look at Hope. She caresses the other girl’s cheek, in awe of the beauty before her as she revels in this moment, hopeful of what could blossom between them.

Hope smiles at the blonde as she takes the hand that’s caressing her cheek to her lips as she places a soft kiss on the back of Lizzie’s hand and says, “We’re here now. We can figure it out together”. 

Hope and Lizzie fell asleep facing each other with their hands connected. In that moment, their hearts were bound together as one, making the connection they have even stronger. They always gravitated towards each other, now that both are aware of the truth, Hope and Lizzie are finally ready to open their hearts to one another. 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: FIN.....FOR NOW. I might extend it tbh bc I wanna explORE their feelings more and what happens the morning after ???? but maybe im so random i had this forever and i was overthinking it and this is me letting out my feelings  
thank u for indulging me
> 
> if u have feelings to share with me im on twitter @hizziesunshine


End file.
